3X05 The First Time Gay Bar Drama Blaine's POV
by tbc1563
Summary: Blaine is drunk at the gay bar and tries to get Kurt to have sex with him in the car. Based on the 3x05 Spoilers. First FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

**I took this from the 3x05 Gay Bar spoilers floating around the internet and just pieced together a story from it. I did both Kurt and Blaine's perspective of the whole night up until the next day, but just decided to post Blaine's perspective first to see if people would like it. It's my first Fanfic. Let me know what you think :)**

"_Kurt… I got it…I can walk" _

Blaine slurred as he nearly made both of them fall over. Okay maybe he didn't have it. He was drunk. And not just drunk but drunk DRUNK. He leaned on Kurt for support. Blaine didn't mind, Kurt smelled good anyway.

"_Damn"_ He thought, _"Kurt looked good too."_

Blaine couldn't really remember how they got here everything was fuzzy. All he remembered was dancing, dancing with Sebastian. "Hmm" He liked Sebastian,

"_He was a really good dancer."_ He thought.

Kurt had seen Karofsky in the bar and went to go talk to him. It annoyed Blaine because he had wanted to spend time with Kurt, in the open. For once they could just be together in front of everyone. No one to judge them and Kurt was worried about Karofsky. After Kurt had promised he'd be right back Blaine stood next to the bar bobbing his head to the music. "Hey! Warbler." He turned around wondering who was calling him by his old school's name. No one here appeared to be underage except him and Kurt. Sebastian was the familiar face that greeted Blaine. He had met Sebastian only a week before at the Lima Bean but had since run into him about six times. He was super friendly and for some reason Kurt thoroughly disliked him. Sebastian had speared a few fights between Kurt and Blaine the past few days. Kurt thought Sebastian was all over Blaine.

"_He's obviously flirting with you right in front of me Blaine." _ Kurt had argued after they had run into Sebastian at the Lima Bean the third time that week.

"_He's just being nice."_ Blaine reminded Kurt_. "He's new to Lima, so he's just trying to make friends."_

Kurt looked annoyed. _"Please! Ooh Blaine it's a shame your not in the Warblers anymore, we should get together so you could show me the ropes a bit. I promise not to sabotage your new glee club, unless you're into a little competition." _Kurt said mimicking Sebastian's Australian accent.

Blaine sighed, _"Kurt you were new once too remember? If I hadn't been out of my way to be nice we wouldn't be here right now. Let's just forget it okay."_

Kurt pressed his lips together forming a thin line, he knew Blaine was right. _"Fine. Whatever, but I don't like the way he looks at you, all seductive and stuff. I don't trust him. At all."_

Blaine felt an arm in his stomach interrupting his thoughts. Kurt was fishing down the front of his pants for his keys and he was partially leaning forward partially falling on his car. Kurt's sudden hands in his pockets threw him off and he stumbled forward bracing himself.

"_Whoa"_ he said out loud. Kurt took this moment to more aggressively try to find his keys. Kurt was getting very close to his certain area. It felt really good, or maybe he was just drunk. Regardless he grabbed Kurt's wrist. He looked so good.

"_Oooh a little grabby tonight aren't we?"_ he said to Kurt laughing.

Kurt usually wasn't so forward when it came to them fooling around. He liked it…a lot. He leaned in to kiss Kurt, inches away from his face when he suddenly felt the air whoosh past him. He opened his eyes wide blinking.

"_Where did Kurt go?"_ He thought.

"_Okay, let's relax a little shall we?"_ He heard Kurt say past him jingling the door handle.

All of a sudden he was sitting on the edge of the backseat. Kurt was somewhat holding him up and reaching over him at the same time to push his books on the floor.

"_Wow,"_ he thought. _"Kurt really wants to fool around tonight." _Blaine lay back pulling on Kurt's shirt taking him down with him. He heard Kurt yelp. _"God he is cute"_ he thought. _"You looked really good tonight Kurt."_ He told him.

He started kissing Kurt's neck knowing exactly which spot to go to. Kurt smelled so good to him. _"You smell even better."_ He told Kurt.

He put both of his hands on Kurt's cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. He tried to start slow but he was already too worked up, maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was just the moment. He knew him and Kurt wanted to wait to have sex, but right now, there was just something about right now. Blaine felt sky high and kissing Kurt just made him feel so happy. He felt Kurt run his finger thru his hair which had lost its gel texture. It instantly drove him crazy, _"God, this feels so good."_ He thought. He pulled Kurt into a deeper kiss. Sure the kisses were sloppier but they sure felt wonderful. Still kissing Kurt he felt his hands start to unbutton Kurt's shirt. Kurt didn't resist, just kept kissing him. _"This is why he wanted to go home so early."_ Blaine thought drunkenly.

Forgetting about Kurt's shirt he moved his hands down to Kurt's pants and unbuttoned them. Kurt stopped and pulled away from him. _"Blaine. What are you doing?"_ Kurt asked him. _"He's playing along."_ Blaine thought, he smiled up at his boyfriend and tried to kiss his neck at the same time get Kurt's zipper down. Kurt sat up straight in the car. _"Blaine. Stop."_ He said in a serious tone. Blaine sat up to; he was confused and kind of pissed off. He stared at Kurt for a moment trying to register how that wonderful feeling had just stopped all of a sudden.

"_Um. Okay. What's your problem?"_ Blaine asked, he couldn't help but have an edge on his tone. He saw Kurt grit his teeth. Blaine felt dizzy and angry at the same time. Kurt's words were starting to echo through his ears.

"_You're drunk Blaine. Were not doing this right now."_ He heard Kurt say. Blaine still stared at Kurt. He thought about it for a second, _"What did he do wrong?"_ He interrupted Kurt, "_So that's just it…you're not even going to consider…"_ Kurt cut him off, "_No Blaine!"_

Blaine was getting annoyed now. Here he was putting his self out there and being vulnerable with Kurt and he was ruining it. _"I don't get why you're so mad Kurt."_ Blaine said in a snappy tone. He wanted answers, and didn't care how he sounded.

Kurt got out of the car. "_You either don't know or you don't care!" _He yelled at him. _"I'm mad because this is not how it's supposed to be, the first time we…"_ Kurt trailed off. Blaine, eyebrows furrowed together in seriousness. _"How could Kurt ever think he didn't care about him?"_ He thought.

He could see Kurt then got angrier. _"I mean for god sakes Blaine, you were dancing like an idiot with half the guys there tonight. How is that supposed to be romantic? Huh?"_ Blaine was taken aback by Kurt's anger. He felt his own match his boyfriends.

"_So you are telling me that this is my fault? Here I am trying to make love to you and you're the one who's acting like an idiot. I'm giving my all here Kurt and…and what am I getting in return? I did not come here so you could yell at me like I'm a child! It seems like YOU'RE the one who doesn't care. I don't know if you just don't want to have sex in general or just….just don't feel anything about me anymore!" _He yelled back at Kurt.

This was stupid. He didn't deserve to get yelled at for wanting to have sex with his boyfriend.

"_Are you serious right now Blaine? Can you listen to yourself right now?"_ Kurt yelled back at him_. "I have never in my life felt like this for someone before, okay? This…this…LUST. God Blaine…. I just can't do this when I know you're not even going to remember it in the morning!"_

"_Well that's just great Kurt!"_ Blaine said getting out on the opposite side of the car. He wasn't going to stand around listening to Kurt make excuses. He felt stupid for even putting himself out there and being vulnerable. All he had wanted to do was have a little fun tonight and spend it with Kurt at that.

"_Excuse me for wanting to do something fun and spontaneous!"_ He yelled as he started towards the opposite direction of where Kurt was standing.

"_Blaine!"_ He heard Kurt call after him. _"Blaine! Where are you going?"_ Blaine threw his arms up in the air and without turning around said, _"I'm going for a walk! I…need…I…need to just clear my head okay!"_ He couldn't be around Kurt right now or else he might say something he really truly regretted. His head was spinning and he was over tonight and just wanted to get away from all the drama. He didn't know where he was going he just had to get away from here.

He stumbled around the corner and felt dizzier than before. He could no longer see Kurt or his car anymore. He felt someone behind him. He turned around to see Sebastian. _"Oooh Hey!"_ He said_. "I was just walking. Well ehh thinking, sort of. I'm lost actually."_ Sebastian laughed_. "Dude your trashed. Come on ill walk with you for a bit so you don't A) get arrested or B) get hit by a car. I'm a good listener anyway. Besides we can't let a guy as gorgeous as you walk around at night alone."_ Sebastian smiled at Blaine. Blaine hesitated a moment then over his better judgment walked along side Sebastian. His head was killing him and talking about his fight with Kurt might help him. The two boys then started walking in the dark night.

**I am a total Klaine shipper! So don't hate me. I am just interested in seeing how Sebastian affects their relationship. It seems like he's going to be around for awhile. I have more if you guys want. Review, Review, Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt sat in the car. He hadn't moved from the parking lot since his fight with Blaine. That was over an hour ago.

"_Where is he?"_ he thought out loud. His bit his lip and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He was starting to get worried, Blaine was drunk when he left and who knew what could have happened to him.

The radio echoed: _its 12:35 for all you lovers there, don't forget to tell that special someone you care. _Kurt's dad had wanted him home by one. He thought the boys had went to a late night drive in movie one town over.

Kurt dialed Blaine's cell phone and got his answering machine, _Hey this is Blaine, I'm not here right now so leave me a message after the beep. Okay BEEP! _Kurt sighed he needed Blaine to answer his phone.

"_Hey Blaine, It's Kurt. Umm…I just…I was getting… just can you please call me back…I'm sorry about tonight. Let's just talk. I love you. Please call me. Bye."_ Kurt was really starting to get worried now. He had no idea where Blaine was, if he was safe. Kurt eyes started to blur over.

"_Okay don't think about anything bad, he's fine. He loves you and he's fine." _He told himself as he looked in the rear view mirror. He started the car and decided to drive around the block. Twenty minutes later still no sign of Blaine.

Kurt pulled over and dialed Blaine again. Three rings and he got his answering machine.

_Hey this is Blaine, I'm not here right now so leave me a message after the beep. Okay BEEP!. _

"_Blaine. I really need you to call me back. I'm getting really worried. This fight was all my fault and I'm sorry. Can you just call me and let me know that you're safe? I love you. Call me please."_ Kurt was on the verge of tears now, he didn't know what to do. He was supposed to be home in ten minutes and still had a half and hour to drive.

He dialed Finn's number. _"Hello."_ Finn said woken up out of his sleep. _"Finn!"_ Kurt exclaimed. _"Finn is my dad awake?_" Finn woke up immediately, he sensed the panic in Kurt's voice.

"_Yeah, I think he's up waiting for you. What's wrong!"_ Finn said. Kurt didn't want to freak Finn out. _"Just can you do me a huge favor and buy me like another hour?"_ He asked Finn trying to sound calm.

"_An hour!"_ Finn protested.

"_Finn, please. Me and…." _Kurt's voice caught on Blaine's name. _"Me and Blaine are just running a little late."_ Finn sighed, _"Ill see what I can do. You owe me big time!"_

"_Thanks Finn I'll be home as soon as I can."_ Kurt said before he clicked off with his brother. An extra hour would give him thirty minutes to find Blaine and thirty minutes to get home. He pulled into traffic and prayed that Blaine was safe and in good hands.


	3. Chapter 3

"_This burger tastes amazing."_ Blaine said in between bites. Sebastian had taken him to a hole in the wall burger joint.

"_It cure's the best hangover."_ Sebastian said. _"I swear the grease cancels out all the alcohol."_ Both of the boys laughed.

"_Sebastian was really nice."_ Blaine thought. He finished his burger, fries and milkshake. He accidentally let out a huge burp. _"Oh God! I'm so sorry!"_ He turned deep red.

Sebastian laughed, _"It's okay."_ Then he let out a burp himself. _"See we're even."_ The waitress came with the check. Both boys reached for it.

"_Dude I totally got it."_ Sebastian said. _"At least let me pay for half."_ Blaine protested. _"No, I got it, besides you can pay next time."_ Sebastian said. Blaine hesitated but finally surrendered the bill. Sebastian excused himself to go to the counter to pay for their food. Blaine went to the bathroom while he did. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"_Ugh! I'm a mess."_ He said out loud. His hair was half gelled, half curly and his bowtie had somehow come undone.

Blaine came out of the bathroom and looked around the restaurant. It was set in the 1960s, _"The jukebox in the corner was a nice touch."_ Blaine thought.

A radio from the kitchen was playing oldies. _Alright I'm DJ Flingo and it's 1:30 to all you cats still up and out be safe, I'm out for the night. _

"_1:30! Oh God!"_ Blaine suddenly remembered everything. The fight with Kurt. _"Kurt!"_ He thought. Kurt had to be home at one and he was in Blaine's car. Sebastian came over to him. "_Hey man. You okay you look like you have just seen a ghost." _

"_No, no…we have to leave. Now."_ Blaine said. Blaine's heart was racing, how could he be so stupid to forget about the time. Kurt's dad was going to freak out. Outside Sebastian had remembered they walked 10 blocks to the restaurant. Blaine practically power walked back to the bar. The only car that was in the parking lot was Sebastian's.

"_Where was Kurt?"_ he thought. Sebastian caught up with him. _"Dude you walk like super fast when your sober."_ Blaine turned to him. _"Can I get a ride home?"_

"_No problem."_ Sebastian said. He opened Blaine's door for him. As they rode in the darkness, Blaine pulled out his phone. _"Why didn't I remember that thirty minutes ago."_ He thought.

_12 missed calls from Kurt._

"_Dammit."_ He thought. He listened to the most recent voicemail. "_Fine Blaine, don't answer my calls.. I'm going home. I…just…ugh!" _

Then the line clicked off. Kurt was mad. Really mad. Sebastian spoke from the driver's seat. _"Something wrong?"_ Blaine nearly dropped his phone startled. _"No, I mean…yes…I mean…just boyfriend problems."_

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_ Sebastian asked him.

Blaine glanced at his phone, his screensaver was a picture of him and Kurt this summer. Blaine was in his Six Flags costume and Kurt had surprised him one day during one of his performances. Kurt was smiling excitedly into the camera.

"_Kurt and me just had a big fight at the bar. I acted like an asshole. God…and now he's late…"_ Blaine trailed off,. he knew Kurt would be hurt if he talked to someone else about their fight before him. _"It's okay, I think I had better talk to Kurt about it though." _

After directing Sebastian on where to go to his house they finally pulled up in front. _"Nice house."_ Sebastian said.

"_Thanks. Thanks for everything I mean. You really helped me out tonight. I had…well…fun. Sort of."_ Blaine said.

"_Hey, don't worry about it. Your cool Blaine even if you are an ex Warbler. On the other hand that does make you kind of lame."_ Sebastian said jokingly. He squeezed Blaine's upper arm and got serious_. "Look, Blaine, I know we just met, but if you ever need someone to talk to. Whether its about Kurt or anything, You can hit me up anytime day or night."_ Blaine felt uncomtable. Sebastian really was a cool guy but the way he looked at him, it was different. Something in Sebastian's eyes, like he was planning or plotting. He tried his best to ignore the weird feeling in his stomach.

"_Thanks."_ He muttered and got out of the car and waved as Sebastian drove off. Then he realized he didn't have his keys. His dad was going to kill him for coming home at this hour and smell like alcohol at that. His father was a strict military man and any out of order behavior was frowned upon at the Anderson home.

Then Blaine froze. He had forgotten he told his parents he was staying at a friends house for the night. He was stranded, if he broke into the house at this hour, looking like this his parents would freak out. He had to call Kurt to see if he could come get him. Just thinking about Kurt made him get lightheaded.

Then he heard a beep from his phone interrupting his thoughts. _Dead Battery._ Then it shut off. "Dammit." He said out loud. Blaines only option was to began walking towards the direction of Kurt's house, who lived on the other side of town. He ouldnt help but think this was a bad idea. Him, a gay kid from Lima, out at two in the morning, alone. All of a sudden a car pulled up next to him. His heart began to pick up as he began to walk faster. "Hey you!…." Came the voice from the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt was exhausted; he had walked three streets home after leaving Blaine's car in front of someone's house. His dad had yelled at him for coming home so late.

"_What the hell is wrong with you strolling in at this time of night like your Greg freaking Brady! Do you know what curfew means Kurt! _

Kurt just stood there and tried to explain to his dad what happened that night, omitting Blaine being drunk kind of details. But his father wouldn't listen. Burt had pretty much a one sided conversation since he wouldn't let Kurt speak.

_Burt: "What…? Yes I did call dammit!"_

"_Where the hell is Blaine?"_

"_He dropped you off?_"

"_What he wasn't man enough to come to the door?"_

"_Don't stop Dad, Me!"!_

"_You know your grounded right?"_

"_What do you mean you know?_"

"_Go upstairs now!_ _We will finish this conversation in the morning._

"_Oh I forgot it's already practically the ass crack of dawn!" _

That was roughly conversation Kurt had with his father when he walked in the door. On his way upstairs he dropped his phone and his father nearly broke a blood vessel.

"_Really Kurt? Do you have to make all that noise?"_

"_CAROLE IS TRYING TO SLEEP!" _

Kurt was pretty sure his step mom was awake with all the yelling his father had done. But then again if she could sleep through his dads snoring… Burt walked away, mumbling something about door hinges coming off.

Kurt had been to out of it to fight with his dad. He needed to sleep as he walked into his room his clock blared 2:38.

"_Ugh! I WILL have under eye circles tomorrow."_ He said out loud. He took a shower and got into bed. He thought about Blaine and got tears in his eyes.

"_How could he…"_ he couldn't finish his thought without crying. Slowly Kurt drifted off to sleep wondering heavily about his future and what tomorrow would bring him.

**Sorry I haven't finished this story in a while. It's on my computer, I just need to edit and upload it. I will finish uploading the rest by next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian rolled down the window as Blaine nearly had a heart attack.

"_I remembered you told me you told your parents you were at Kurt's for the night."_ Sebastian said_. "I figured you would need a ride...again."_ He laughed.

Blaine got in the car. _"Thanks…again."_ He laughed.

They drove and Sebastian turned on the radio. Jason Mraz's _I'm Yours,_ was playing.

"_I love this song."_ They both said at the same time. They laughed. Blaine hummed along until they got to Kurt's house. His car was no where to be found and all the lights were off.

"_Wish me luck."_ He said to Sebastian. Sebastian smiled and gave Blaine a long hug.

"_I had fun tonight hanging out with you, we should do it again. And call me…if you need me. Or help, or a ride." _He said.

Blaine felt uncomfortable, he forced a smile and opened the door. _"Okay. Sure. Thanks for the ride…well rides."_

He shut the door and snuck around to the back of the Hummel home. He didn't know why he was no nervous to see Kurt. He knew they needed to talk. He had butterflies in his stomach. He then picked up a handful of small pebbles and threw them one by one at Kurt's window. Suddenly a light came on. _"Here goes nothing."_ He thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt was in the middle of an amazing dream involving Alexander McQueen and Blaine and they were all at a fashion show in London when he woke up to a sound of rocks hitting his window. He turned his bedside light on and went over to his window. He saw Blaine staring up at him motioning him to be quiet. He froze. Then he composed himself and quietly snuck downstairs. He unlocked the back door and the two boys went silently to Kurt's room. Once inside Kurt felt the awkwardness between them.

"_Umm, there's some clothes in my third drawer you can wear."_ He whispered.

His eyes started to get blurry like they had all night. He turned away so Blaine wouldn't see. _"Kurt…"_ Blaine started as he walked towards Kurt.

"_I don't...really want to talk right now…"_ Kurt said stopping Blaine in his tracks.

"_Oh. Okay."_ Blaine said.

Kurt climbed in the bed and turned off the light facing away from Blaine. Blaine stared at him for a second and changed clothes and got into the bed.

"_I love you."_ He heard Blaine whisper to him.

Kurt wanted to say it back, instead pretended to be asleep. He felt Blaine turn the opposite way of him so that they were back to back. Kurt cried silently into his pillow until he woke up a couple hours later.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt had peered down from his bedroom window at Blaine. Blaine put his fingers to his lips to make Kurt be quiet. Kurt then disappeared and Blaine met him at the back door. He looked tired and Blaine knew he was silently cursing his eye circles. They went up to Kurt's room and Kurt shut the door. It got quiet.

Kurt finally broke the tension by saying. _"Umm, there's some clothes in my third drawer you can wear."_

Kurt's voice had caught on the last part and he turned away from Blaine to hide he was on the verge of tears.

Automatically Blaine responded _"Kurt…"_ and walked towards Kurt to hug him.

Kurt stood stiffly and quickly said before Blaine could reach him, _"I don't...really want to talk right now…" _Blaine stopped. He was taken aback.

"_Oh. Okay."_ He said. Kurt got in the bed and turned off the light. Blaine just stood there in shock. His boyfriend, as sensitive as he was, didn't want him to touch him, comfort him. Blaine felt sick to his stomach as he changed into one of Kurt's shirts. He climbed in the bed laying on his back. Kurt was facing away from him. He had really messed up. They had never had a fight like this before.

"_I love you."_ He felt himself say into the darkness. He held his breath hoping, pleading Kurt would say it back like he always did. Seconds passed and nothing. Blaine turned over and faced the wall. He had a hard time sleeping listening to Kurt cry. He wanted to reach over and hug his boyfriend, wanted to comfort him, tell him that it was okay. Instead he drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been so long guys. I've posted other fanfic's instead of finishing this one. Like I said before it's been on my computer for almost a year. It was my first fanfiction so at the time I never wrote it in the proper format and I never got around to editing the rest. Besides editing the reading format I didn't change any type of writing, so bear with it since it was my first. Anyway here is the last part of the story! Review and make sure to check out my other ones too.**

* * *

><p>It was the next morning and Kurt woke up facing the ceiling, without even looking over he knew Blaine was awake too.<p>

"You'd better go." He told Blaine. Blaine laid there, they both did.

"Kurt, can we talk." Blaine had asked him.

"I have to get ready for school." Kurt said getting out of the bed.

"Kurt" Blaine said sitting up.

"Blaine. Please. I just don't want to talk about THIS right now." Kurt said not looking at Blaine.

"Well, then when? We need to talk about it Kurt." Blaine said.

"I don't know. Let's just drop it. For now at least." Kurt handed Blaine his keys "Your car is around the corner."

Blaine grabbed his hand. "Kurt. Please. Can we talk? I love you and I'm so sorry."

Kurt looked in Blaine's sincere eyes. He melted inside; he always did looking at Blaine when he was truly sorry. Blaine took this moment to pull Kurt back on the bed and hesitantly kiss him. As soon as he did Kurt felt like everything built up had come out at once. He grabbed Blaine's face and kissed him with everything he had. His heart was beating out of control. Eventually Kurt pulled away slowly. He tried to get his breathe to even.

"Wow." He whispered. At that moment all he thought about was being here.

"Yeah." Blaine said, he was also breathing harder than normal. Kurt sat up abruptly getting off of Blaine.

"Wait!" Blaine said trying to pull Kurt back. He had a confused look on his face.

Kurt laughed lightly, "Once again…we are not making love for the first time…with Finn in the next room."

Blaine smiled in relief. "Well you did attack me…" He joked.

Kurt threw his shit at him. "Your shirt smells gross." He sniffed the air. "In fact you smell gross, my sheets are ruined." He said smiling. "Shower Time for you."

Blaine caught the towel Kurt threw at him. "How am I supposed to take a shower…with your dad here?" He said. Kurt hadn't thought about that.

"Well I guess… I could get ready, you can shower and we will leave the water running in between and switch." Kurt held his breathe hoping Blaine didn't want to shower together especially after last night's fiasco.

"Sounds like a plan," Blaine said getting out from under the covers. "Let's go." Half an hour later and barely any hot water left both boys were dressed and ready for school.

"Now to get you downstairs." Kurt said. "Hmmm…I'll go first and distract my dad, you sneak out the backdoor. Ring the doorbell and act like you're taking me to school okay"

Kurt opened his door to the hallway, coast was clear. Kurt turned to Blaine, gave him a good luck smile and went first. Burt and Finn were sitting at the breakfast table reading. Burt reading this morning Lima Heights Newspaper and Finn the back of a cereal box. Kurt twirled into the kitchen. Both men ignored him, except for a grunt from his father. Kurt went to the iPod dock in the kitchen and plugged his in. He could see Blaine from the hallway.

"HEY FINN, DAD! LISTEN TO THIS SONG I THOUGHT MY FALSETTO WOULD BE PERFECT FOR." He practically screamed. Both men nearly fell out of their chairs from the surprise. Kurt played his iPod on full blast and gave Blaine a signal.

"Dammit Kurt….DAMMIT KURT TURN THAT DOWN!" Burt yelled at Kurt. As soon as Kurt saw the front door close he turned his iPod off.

"Well! I see no one in this house appreciates good music!" He got himself egg whites from the fridge and made some. He heard Burt mumble under his breathe. Finn called without looking up from his cereal box,

"Hey dude can you make me some of whatever you're making?" Kurt turned around to his step brother.

"You're already eating and these are expensive!"

Finn looked at Kurt, "Well I think that it would be a nice _favor._" He smiled smugly at Kurt motioning towards Burt. Kurt gritted his teeth, he did owe Finn.

"Fine." He poured more into the skillet. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell?" Burt said looking up from his paper.

"I'll get it," Finn said. "Keep cooking Kurt." Kurt wanted to hit him with a frying pan. Blaine strolled in the kitchen.

"Good Morning everyone." He said. Finn took his seat back before Blaine could.

"Eggs, Kurt?" Finn called. Kurt shoveled eggs onto a plate and nearly slammed them in front of Finn.

"Here!" He said. He looked to Blaine. "Anyone else want eggs since I'm apparently a fry cook."

Burt set his paper down. "Finn can you eat those in your room for a bit?" Kurt froze by the sink, even though he wasn't facing Blaine he knew he was practically sweating. "I need to talk to Kurt and Blaine in private." Burt said. Kurt kept washing the dishes as he heard Finn's chair scoot back.

"Blaine, sit." Burt said. "Kurt! Stop pretending to wash dishes and get over here." Kurt turned away from the sink and made eye contact with Blaine. They all sat in silence for almost a minute. Kurt knew Finn was somewhere upstairs listening. Burt looked from boy to boy.

"I'm not going to yell. This is a calm rational adult conversation. Now last night…was not ideal. I get it you guys are young. I trust you both. I thought I could trust you both. Now." Kurt saw his father take a deep breath. "Kurt, you're lucky Carol is a loving step mother and calmed me down from killing you. You are grounded Kurt for coming home so late. For a month." Burt said.

"A month…" Kurt protested.

Burt cut him off, "We can make it longer!" I am being…nice." He cringed on the last word. "Thank God for Carole." He muttered. "Now Blaine, I can't punish you, because you are not my son. But I do want you here so you know the guidelines of Kurt's grounding so Kurt won't leave out certain details." He gave look to Kurt who crossed his arms over his chest and slumped in his chair.

"Number One: "Burt recited, "Be home by six every night, unless you have that glee club or play rehearsal thing. I want you to check in with me at the shop by six! Number Two: You will stay home once you get there. That's it! Number Three: Blaine will not be taking you to school with the exception of today. And Number Four: if you break any of these rules you will add a week. Are we clear boys?" Both boys nodded their heads. Blaine nodded politely and Kurt pouted.

"Finn also gets two weeks of chores and extra help at the shop." Burt added.

"What!" Finn said stepping out from behind the doorframe.

"One for lying and covering for your brother last night and another for standing by the door listening." Burt said to him.

Finn's eyes got wide and then he gave Kurt an evil look. Kurt knew HE would be doing Finn's chores for the next two weeks.

"Okay you guys can go to school now." Burt said. "I have four appointments at the shop and I can't be late talking to you three about being irresponsible." As he left from the kitchen he called out, "Finn, dishes. Kurt meet me at the garage at six! See you in a month Blaine."

Finn hit Kurt in the arm on his way to the sink.

"Ow!" Kurt exclaimed rubbing his arm. He and Blaine got up and walked to Blaine's car outside. Blaine opened the door for Kurt, who got in still rubbing his arm. "You know I think Finn takes steroids." He said once Blaine got back in the car. Blaine laughed, "Or he just works out." He started the car and they drove to school. Kurt put in the cd he had made for Blaine. "You know I will be forced to listen to that stupid metal stuff Finn listens to for a month!" He said. "You mean Nirvana?" Blaine said laughing. "Whatever" Kurt said. They pulled into the parking lot. He put on his sunglasses to cover his eyes. They got out of the car and walked into the school stopping at Kurt's locker before the morning Glee club Monday meeting.

"I wonder if Finn will notice you're wearing his shirt." He wondered to Blaine out loud. Blaine looked down at the shirt.

"Well he saw me this morning so I don't think he will."

Kurt smiled, "Is it creepy that my stepbrother's shirt makes you look adorable?"

Blaine laughed. "Absolutely."

Kurt closed his locker and they went to Blaine's before walking to Glee club.

Kurt was silent for a few moments before he blurted out, "Hey, babe?"

"Huh?" Blaine said looking up from his calculus homework. He had a test today that he did not study for last night.

"How did you get to my house last night? Did you take a taxi all the way from the bar?" Kurt asked him.

Kurt had been wondering that all morning. He meant to ask Blaine but had been so preoccupied all morning. Blaine's heart fell into his stomach. Sebastian. He had forgotten all about that. He knew Kurt would freak out.

"Umm… I got a ride." He said looking back at his homework. _Please drop it. Please drop it._ He thought.

"A ride? From who?" Kurt asked. Blaine knew he couldn't lie to Kurt. He didn't say anything. "Blaine?" Kurt asked pulling on his arm.

"Huh? What? He said acting like he hadn't heard the question. "Sorry Kurt I have a killer math test I'm so focused right now."

Kurt stopped in the hallway. His voice got hushed and he narrowed his eyes. "You're lying to me."

Blaine did not want Kurt to cause a scene in the middle of the hall. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder, looking around.

"Look, can we talk about this at lunch, in my car?" Blaine said.

"Blaine, how did you get home?" Kurt said not moving.

Blaine bit his bottom lip. "Sebastian gave me a ride." He said.

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. "Excuse me?" He said. "Why…what…?"

Blaine looked around the hallway again. He stepped closer to Kurt. "I get that you're mad right now, but can you please just not make a big deal out of this. It was just a ride. It doesn't mean anything. So let's drop it." Kurt's mouth formed an O and his eyebrows lifted up.

"Not make a big deal? So you were drunk and you rode home with a guy who was obviously trying to get into your pants all night…"

"Kurt." Blaine interrupted. "It was no big deal, okay! He was just being nice. We talked, he bought me food and he offered to give me a ride…"

"You talked to him!? About what?! Me?!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine licked his lips. "Yes…No…We just talked. About…About. Stuff. He listened to me after a bad night, okay."

Kurt put his hands on his hips. "You talked to some random guy about US. We haven't even talked about last night yet."

"I tried to talk to you this morning Kurt!" Blaine said in a hushed whisper. They had moved next to some lockers and the hallway was starting to fill up with kids who came to school before seven. "You wouldn't even listen to me. You attacked me. Honestly I don't even know where you're coming from now and days. First you want to have sex…" He looked around the hallway quieting his voice again. "You want to have sex, and then last night you freak out on me. And then this morning try to make out with me again. I have no idea what you want Kurt. I have been willing to wait, that's fine but if you won't even _talk _to me about any of this what am I supposed to do? I look like the bad guy trying to pressure you into doing something you don't want or do want to. And it's really starting to get old Kurt." Blaine said.

"Really? Right here? Where talking about this right here?" Kurt said.

"Fine! I _thought_ I wanted to have sex with you until you decided to put our not even existent sex life in the ears of Sebastian!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed annoyingly. "Well at least Sebastian is willing to put out!" Blaine said without thinking. Kurt stood there in shock.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Did you sleep with him last night? Blaine? Because if you did I swear to God we are done! I mean it!" He had tears in his eyes.

Blaine instantly felt bad; he didn't mean to say that. He touched Kurt's arm who shrugged his hand off. "No ….I promise you I did not sleep with him! I don't know why I even said that," Kurt looked away.

"Kurt?" "Kurt? Are you saying you don't believe me?" Blaine said. "Really?" Blaine said taking his hand away from Kurt. "You see whatever happens it's my fault. You can say all this stuff and I say one thing and it's instantly all Blaine's fault." He said. He was hurt too.

Kurt faced him. "It must be so hard to be you Blaine. You get the lead in the school play, a hot new guy is all over you and you come to public school and it's just fine and dandy. Congratulations!"

"Wow! Kurt" Blaine said. "Remember I was the one who got beat up my freshman year at a public school. Okay! I came here because I wanted to be with you but I guess the feelings not mutual."

Blaine walked away angrily towards glee club; they were both fifteen minutes late to the meeting.

"Nice to show" Mr. Scheuster said. Blaine took a seat in the front still mad, he could feel everyone's eyes on him. Kurt walked in a couple seconds later, and everyone got quiet when they saw he looked like he had been crying. Kurt took a seat in the back row like he usually did. Everyone beside Blaine was staring at him.

"Um…Okay…"Mr. Schuster said awkwardly. He continued to go over the points of the meeting. The first period bell rang ten minutes later and everyone made their way out. Blaine left without waiting for Kurt.

Finn caught up with Kurt down the hall at lunch. All of the glee kids had lunch together. "Okay. Should I kill Blaine now or later?" He said.

Kurt smiled. "God, as much in this moment as I want you to, id regret it later. Just knock some sense into him! No not really, I just…ugh" F

Finn stopped in front of his brother. "Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine walked past them at this time to go to the parking lot. _He's going off campus for lunch?_ Kurt thought. Blaine never did that before.

"I'd better go talk to him." He told Finn.

Finn lingered a bit longer. "Okay if you want me to hit him I can though. By the way dishes tonight are so on you!" Leave it to Finn to have a random mind. Kurt took a deep breath as he walked towards the doors of the school to the parking lot. He hoped Blaine was still here. He spotted the car the same place it was this morning. He walked over to it and knocked on the passenger side window.

Blaine turned around startled. Kurt saw him wipe his eyes with his arm. Blaine leaned over and unlocked the door, Kurt got in.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"Hi." Blaine said without looking at him. They both sat their facing forward not moving.

"This is…."Kurt started.

"Weird," Blaine finished. They sat in silence again.

"This is not us." Blaine spoke finally still not looking at Kurt. "We don't fight. Not us. Not like this."

Kurt felt numb and still didn't move.

"I'm scared." Blaine said. Kurt looked at him thrown off, Blaine was not afraid of anything.

"Scared that we are going to break up?" Kurt said too fast, worry hinted in his voice.

Blaine looked out of the window and but his lip, and nodded. "Not now. But…next year…" He said. "You'll be in New York, and I'll be here. I'm not telling you not to go, but I don't want to lose you. I don't want to be alone. Which I guess is why I wanted to have sex last night. I want to be just as romantic Kurt, believe me. But last night there weren't any rules. We didn't have to hide behind this." He motioned at the school. "I could kiss you last night and no one cared! And…and I guess I was drunk too but I just wanted to be with you. I don't know." He finally looked up at Kurt trying to read his face. "Say something."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. "I love you. More than anything and you have my heart with you here and in New York and wherever I go. I will not stop loving you because I can't Blaine. You make me…happy and I wouldn't trade that for anything. Even a pair of Lady Gaga armadillo shoes."

They both giggled.

"But really Blaine, You want the truth? I just know that in New York nothing can change the way I feel about you!" He kissed Blaine on the forehead. "I'm still kind of mad at you." Kurt said but in a joking tone.

Blaine felt embarrassed. He acted stupid last night. He grabbed Kurt's hand.

"I love you…and I am so sorry if I made you do anything you didn't want to. I felt so bad last night afterwards…like I'm such a horrible boyfriend. I shouldn't have…ugh." Blaine said disgusted with himself.

Kurt caught his face with his hand. "I love you too. Even if you act stupid sometimes. I have to admit I did overreact a little. I didn't need to yell. It was our business. Not anyone else's." He gave Blaine a look. "ANYONE else's." He said in a stern voice.

Blaine looked at him with all seriousness. "I'm not going to stop being friends with Sebastian. He didn't do anything wrong."

Kurt clenched his teeth. "Your right I can't tell you who to be friends with and who not to be. But just…ugh…be careful… I see the way he looks at you." Kurt said. "And about sex…." His cheeks flushed. "I…I want to wait a little longer." He looked away from Blaine.

Blaine pulled his face to his. "I will wait for you as long as you need, as we need."

They heard the bell ring in the distance. "We should go." Blaine said. They got out of the car.

"You know what I have learned about us not kissing at school?"

Kurt looked at him "What?"

"I get to save all that for later." Blaine said winking. "I keep track, you owe me at least three kisses today and a hardcore make out make up session after school."

Kurt laughed. "Well is that so" Then his face fell. "I'm grounded."

Blaine sighed.

"I will work on my father." Kurt said. "On the mean time you still keep count."

Then they walked into the school off to their next classes.


End file.
